La folle semaine de Hibari Kyoya
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, hacker de son état, ne se serait absolument pas attendu à cela. Et pourtant, le voilà forcé à s'allier à un fichu Ananas, à son assistant bien trop heureux et à un pyromane notoire suite à la requête de son herbivore de client. Une minute, le monde est en danger ? Il est temps que des herbivores soient mordus à mort... UA et co-écriture avec inukag9.
1. Présentation de la Folle Semaine

**Bien le bonjour ! Je tiens à vous présenter une fic co-écrite avec inukag9. Cette histoire, normalement écrite avec le but d'y glisser du 182769, s'est transformée en une sorte de thriller de courses-poursuites et de machinations diaboliques sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte...**

**Avertissements : Cette fic est un UA. Et qui dit UA, dit aussi personnages OOC. Sinon, il n'y aura pas de lemon et autres...  
**

**Bref, profitez bien du prologue, le premier chapitre sortira dans quelques jours ;)**

* * *

La plupart des histoires commencent par un réveil dans un endroit inattendu, sous le chant des oiseaux ou alors sous la pluie.  
La plupart des histoires ont pour héros un individu brave mais mal aimé par la société, le cœur sur la main et qui se révèle être plus courageux que quiconque lorsque la situation le demande.  
La plupart des histoires se transforment en bestsellers qui seront ensuite adaptés en films.

Ceci n'est pas une de ces histoires. Le héros n'est pas quelqu'un de généreux, il n'a absolument pas le cœur sur la main et ignore tout du mot pitié. Les seules fois qu'il entend ce terme, c'est lorsque ses adversaires le supplient.  
Bien entendu, il n'exauce jamais leurs prières.

Vu comme ça, on aurait des difficultés à le considérer comme un héros. Et pourtant, c'en est un.  
Après tout, il a sauvé le monde d'une véritable catastrophe et a démasqué la pire conspiration qui ait eu lieu sur terre.  
Et tout cela en une semaine.

Vous avez sûrement compris. Ceci est l'histoire de la Folle Semaine que passa Hibari Kyoya.  
Bien sûr, tout ce qui suivra est strictement confidentiel et ne devra jamais sortir de ce dossier, sous risque de poursuites par les multiples gouvernements qui sont mentionnés dans cette histoire.  
Une fois ceci éclairé, nous vous invitons à réfléchir deux fois avant de continuer à lire.

Vous décidez de continuer ? Bien, nous vous aurons prévenu. Ne nous en voulez pas si vous vous retrouvez un beau jour avec un ordinateur ou une voiture piégés, ou si votre compte bancaire est vidé sans raison.  
Après tout, Il nous observe. Il n'a jamais arrêté de le faire...


	2. Premier Jour

**Et nous voici pour le premier "vrai' chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est une co-écriture avec inukag9. Notre deuxième, d'ailleurs ^^**  
**Sinon, je l'avais déjà annoncé dans le prologue, mais cette fic a été écrite avec le but d'y glisser du 182769. Cependant, il n'y aura pas la moindre mention de ce couple... Ne cherchez pas à comprendre comment, nous avons réussi à créer une intrigue compliquée et avons oublié le pairing original...**

**Merci à tous pour avoir commenté le minuscule prologue ! XD**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Premier Jour :**  
_Présentations des personnages principaux et début des ennuis._

Le jour où toute cette affaire débuta, nos protagonistes étaient occupés à vaquer à leurs affaires habituelles. De ce fait, Hibari Kyoya était devant son écran d'ordinateur avec de fines lunettes rectangulaires de vue et une expression peu amène sur son visage pâle.

Il pianotait, les traits indifférents pendant que des dizaines de fichiers apparaissaient simultanément sur son écran. Le silence agréable de la pièce ombragée, qui n'était entrecoupé que par le faible cliquetis des touches maltraitées par l'humeur sombre du jeune adulte, fut subitement brisé par un toc à la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement désagréable, faisant de ce fait grimacer Hibari.

Yamamoto Takeshi, son assistant, entra, deux verres en main. Il en posa un sur le bureau de Kyoya et garda l'autre pour lui. Il s'installe ensuite sur le canapé et but son café tout en fredonnant une chanson quelconque.

- Herbivore.

- Ahah, il n'y avait plus de thé alors j'ai pris du café bien noir.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Bah du... Ah! notre machine à café est en panne alors j'suis allé l'acheter à côté.

Hibari lança un regard froid à Takeshi qui rit comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à garder son poste durant toutes ces années. Qui, à part lui, réussirait à supporter l'humeur massacrante d'Hibari Kyoya ?

Soudain, un bourdonnement annonçant la réception d'un message retentit dans la salle une nouvelle fois plongée dans le silence, agaçant de ce fait l'adulte qui était toujours concentré sur son écran et buvant son café. Takeshi ouvrit son téléphone avec un large sourire heureux sous le regard menaçant de son patron et poussa une petite exclamation ravie pendant que l'autre homme songeait déjà à lancer sa boisson sur son assistant.

- Ahah~ un message d'amour de mon amoureux. "Ta gueule, yakyu baka"

- Herbivore, prévint Hibari en continuant à pianoter sur son clavier.

- Je me demande comme il sait que je jouais au baseball?

Soudain, un verre volant fut esquivé de justesse et Takeshi déposa son verre de café sur la table. Il prit aussitôt une mine inhabituellement sérieuse et se plaça derrière le fauteuil d'Hibari qui en avait assez de se fatiguer pour rien.

- Un nouveau client?

- Hn, acquiesça son supérieur.

Le jeune homme, un japonais aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène mi-longs et aux yeux bleus métallisé, qui semblait être en perpétuelle mauvaise humeur appuya alors sur une touche et fit tourner l'écran de son ordinateur pour que seul Yamamoto, son secrétaire, soit visible lors de la vidéoconférence qu'il vient d'accepter.  
L'autre homme affiche un petit sourire de circonstance pour aider le client à se sentir en sécurité et ainsi dévoiler tous ses secrets et prépara discrètement un microphone pour enregistrer la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Mieux valait s'assurer qu'ils disposaient de preuves si jamais leur client tentait de les doubler.

Pendant ce temps, Hibari alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, faisant attention à ne pas être dans le champs de la webcam et regarde avec mauvaise humeur le gobelet de Yamamoto dont le café continuait à dégager des filets de vapeur. Fichu café industriel.

- Bonjour, salua son secrétaire en prenant son intonation guillerette.

- Bo-Bonjour, bredouilla le client.

Il avait l'air jeune, voir même innocent, constata Hibari en jetant un bref regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur.  
Des cheveux châtains qui semblaient avoir combattu la gravité et remporté le combat, de grands yeux bruns caramels qui avaient l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes, de fines lèvres blanchies par l'inquiétude...  
Un herbivore pur et dur, telle est la conclusion d'Hibari Kyoya en continuant à fusiller des yeux le verre de son secrétaire.

- Que peut faire la Fondation pour vous aider ? demanda Yamamoto.

Kyoya retint un rire jaune. La Fondation, ce nom ridicule, était apparu suite à une boutade entre son secrétaire et celui de son pire ennemi.  
Et cette simple blague s'était transformée en le nom officiel de son métier. Ah, quelle ironie.

- Heu... hésita le client en regardant autour de lui avec crainte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse être discuté aussi facilement...

Hibari soupira lourdement et se leva lentement. Il marcha calmement vers l'ordinateur, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'exclamation surprise de l'herbivore qui ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à sa présence dans la pièce, ni au regard rempli de curiosité de Yamamoto, et le jeune homme appuya sur plusieurs touches, faisant basculer l'appel sur sa chaîne privée.

- Le contact est sûr, herbivore, dit-il en foudroyant l'herbivore qui avait osé insinuer que son réseau était rempli de failles. Parle.

Le client s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et se mit à expliquer son problème.  
Car le métier de Hibari Kyoya consistait à résoudre les problèmes des gens. Mais pas n'importe quels problèmes.

Non, ceux dont s'occupait personnellement le jeune homme ne faisaient pas légion et étaient bien particuliers. Sans oublier qu'ils exigeaient des sommes astronomiques d'argent.

Le client regarda autour de lui et trembla. Il hésita un instant et retira sa chemise, révélant un torse couvert de bleus, de coupures et autres blessures.  
Takeshi poussa une petite exclamation choquée pendant que Kyoya étrécit ses yeux. Cette affaire traiterait donc de violence. Ses doigts se mirent à picoter et il effleura imperceptiblement les holsters de ses tonfas.

- Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi et...et concernant les honoraires, je suis prêt à payer de mon corps, mais je vous en prie, écoutez moi!

L'herbivore était au bord des larmes, blessé et terrorisé. Takeshi n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre son patron qu'il incita le jeune châtain à continuer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans un immense building, un homme au teint clair, à la chevelure blonde marchait fièrement, le regard froid, dans les couloir accompagné de son second, un homme au cheveux blancs qui mangeait des marshmallows. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de laboratoire où travaillaient deux jeunes hommes.

- Byakuran-san! Giotto-san!

Les deux employés se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Le dénommé Giotto leur intima de se relever et contempla les écrans sous ses yeux.

- Où en est le projet?

- Hai! Nous touchons au but! Il nous manque un élément déclencheur pour que nous puissions débloquer l'impasse, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- D'ailleurs, si vous pouvez dire à Byakuran de ne pas griller de marshmallow sur...

- Byakuran!

- Ara~ mais je ne gênais pas!

- La derrière fois que vous aviez dit cela, nous avons retrouvé des restes de votre sucrerie coincé tout le système!

Giotto leva subitement sa main et toutes les personnes présentes se turent pour le regarder en silence. L'homme ne leur prêta aucune attention, ses yeux entièrement concentrés dans l'observation d'un des écrans qui retransmettait censée être privée.

Les lèvres pâle du blond s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et il hocha doucement sa tête.

* * *

Au même moment, une discussion d'une égale importance avait lieu dans un autre bureau à l'opposé de celui de Kyoya.

- Kufufu~

- Y a rien de drôle! Sale ananas! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à mon téléphone!

- Il est du genre passionné, ton amant.

- La ferme!

- Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui envoyais ça~

- Ose seulement et tu peux dire adieu au seul secrétaire qui sait te supporter, menaça l'autre en se préparant à envoyer un dossier qui déclencherait un virus chez le destinataire.

- Kufufu, rit le premier en gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Et perdre le seul employeur qui puisse supporter tes sautes d'humeur ? Je ne pense pas~

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'officine et seul le bruit des cliquetis des claviers se firent entendre pendant que les deux hommes se concentraient sur leurs tâches.

- Oya, s'exclama l'employeur en se reculant pour s'adosser contre son siège qui grinça désagréablement sous le traitement infligé. l'Alouette a pêché un sacré poisson, kufufu~

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'infiltrer dans leur réseau, marmonna le deuxième en sirotant son verre de café froid. Tu sais très bien que ce bâtard ne le supporte pas.

- Et me priver du plaisir de le voir enrager ? s'étonna faussement l'homme en faisant tourner son siège pour dévisager avec un air interloqué son second. Oya, oya, il semblerait que tu aies réellement besoin de vacances, mon cher esclave~

- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, je m'appelle Gokudera, pas Esclave, Chose, Truc ou je ne sais quelles conneries te viennent à l'esprit, Mukuro !

Le dénommé Mukuro éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment.

- Tu viens ? proposa-t-il sans se retourner. Nous allons rendre visite à ce chaud lapin qui te sert d'amant, kufufu~

Gokudera grogna et vida sa tasse tout en veillant que son mail avait été correctement envoyé.

- C'est bon, marmonna-t-il. Les Vendicare viennent de recevoir notre cadeau donc je peux prendre ma pause. Allons donc voir ton "caro"...

- Kufufu~

Ils traversèrent le palier et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte branlante qui affichait une plaque à moitié effacée qui fit renifler avec mépris Gokudera.

- Fondation de mes deux...

- Voyons, mon mignon petit esclave, le corrigea avec amusement Mukuro. Il ne faut pas les regarder de haut. Même s'ils ont un nom atroce ou peu de moyens.

Puis, n'attendant pas la réponse pleine de haine de son secrétaire, il ouvrit la porte du bureau de la Fondation et contempla avec satisfaction les deux visages surpris des garçons qu'il ne supportait pas.

- Ananas, gronda avec un air plus que menaçant Hibari.

- Alouette, salua gaiement Mukuro en lui faisant la bise et en évitant habilement les poings de ce dernier. Je vois que tu as reçu l'appel de Tsunayoshi-kun~

Le client, toujours torse nu et à l'écran, regarda avec surprise les nouveaux venus et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à Hibari. Vos associés ?

- Plutôt son cauchemar, plaisanta Yamamoto en enlaçant le cou d'un Gokudera récalcitrant.

- Peu importe notre relation "Love is War", le coupa Mukuro avec son sourire habituel aux lèvres, J'ai eu vent de ta requête, Tsunayoshi-kun, et elle m'intéresse particulièrement, kufufu~

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul revenu d'un auteur ! ^^**


	3. Deuxième Jour

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, cette histoire n'a pas été abandonnée !  
Cependant, pour des raisons qui nous sont propres (les études sont des forces maléfiques...), nous n'avons terminé cette histoire qu'hier. Mais cela n'est guère important !**

**Donc, je vous présente le troisième chapitre de ma deuxième co-écriture avec inukag9 ! ^^**

**En passant, cette histoire avait été écrite dans le but d'y glisser des moments extrêmement citronnés 182769... Dois-je préciser que nous n'en avons écrit pas un seul ? Et oui, cette histoire ne contient que des soupçons de 1869 et de 8059.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Deuxième Jour**  
_L'innocent herbivore et sa requête insensée._

Le lendemain, devant l'immense building, une limousine s'arrêta juste à l'entrée en un crissement de pneus. Giotto sortit du véhicule accompagné d'un homme à l'air sombre et dangereux nommé Reborn. Byakuran était déjà devant la porte, attendant visiblement son patron avec un air profondément ennuyé sur ses traits généralement amusés.  
Soudain, un homme armé jaillit d'une des voitures stationnées devant l'immeuble pour se jeta sur le blond en criant à l'injustice. Reborn n'eut aucun effort à l'arrêter, ses mouvements précis étant presque invisibles pour un œil non entraîné et l'homme fut, en moins d'une seconde, neutralisé avec un bras tordu par la main de fer du garde du corps du PDG.

- Non! Pitié!

L'homme attrapa dans son désespoir la jambe du blond qui lui renvoya un coup de pied bien senti tout en fronçant ses fins sourcils et en retroussant son nez de dégoût. Il fit ensuite signe aux vigiles d'embarquer le terroriste et continua son chemin, Reborn et Byakuran à ses côtés.

- Byakuran, apporte du désinfectant. Non, un nouveau pantalon. Celui-là est souillé, déclara calmement le blond en lisant distraitement le rapport que lui avait tendu son second.

- Bien, répondit l'albinos en inclinant respectueusement sa tête.

Reborn sourit et se sépara du groupe devant l'ascenseur. Il s'inclina légèrement et se redressa une fois la porte fermée. Il se retourna ensuite et se dirigea vers l'homme qui avait osé les attaquer. Un petit jeu lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Au même moment, Tsuna arriva devant la porte branlante de la Fondation. On lui avait dit d'y venir le lendemain de leur entrevue mais le paysage était peu rassurant. L'immeuble était vieux, poussiéreux et le jeune châtain était certain d'avoir aperçu des cafards ramper dans l'ombre.

Il trembla de tout ses membres et voilà déjà dix minutes qu'il hésitait à sonner. Soudain, il sentit un souffle dans son cou qui le fit sursauter. Il se plaqua dos à la porte de la Fondation avec des yeux écarquillés de frayeur.  
Frayeur qui ne diminua en rien lorsqu'il vit son agresseur.

- Kufufu~ Serais-tu sensible à…, susurra un jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés étrangement coiffés qui arboraient une curieuse ressemblance avec un certain fruit exotique et aux yeux vairons.

- Ananas! N'importe qui fuirait en te voyant! s'exclama un autre individu qui était aux côtés de l'agresseur, bras croisés et une mine renfrognée.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu travailles pour moi! s'empressa de rétorquer avec amusement le premier.

L'agresseur à la chevelure fruitée également joliment nommé Mukuro plongea sa main vers Tsuna qui ferma les yeux, quand soudain, le châtain fut balancé vers l'arrière, tombant lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. Le peureux en fut surpris et cilla plusieurs fois tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Kufufu~ Tu voulais peut-être que je fasse autre chose? le nargua Mukuro en se penchant vers le plus petit.

- Ananas, fit subitement une voix aussi glaciale que l'Océan Arctique.

- Mon alouette!

Hibari accueillit Mukuro d'un coup de tonfa tandis que Takeshi embrassait Hayato qui le repoussa d'un air gêné tout en marmonnant un «pas au travail». L'alouette délaissa l'ananas et se concentra sur l'herbivore au sol qui couina dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. L'homme aux cheveux noirs rangea ses armes avec un reniflement méprisant et retourna à l'intérieur pendant que Yamamoto aidait le jeune garçon à se relever.  
Mukuro suivit Kyoya à l'intérieur et Gokudera grommela des insultes sur les cas sociaux qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'insinuer dans sa vie tout en invitant Tsuna à le suivre. Ce dernier acquiesça et fit un pas pour aussitôt glisser sur un magasine. Il se redressa douloureusement et prit l'objet de sa chute. Un rougissement monumental s'en suivit lorsque le jeune vit le magasine pornographique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Hiiiiiiiiieeee! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons (qui était considérable malgré son petit gabarit).

- Teme! Takeshi! tonna le gris en arrachant des mains le magazine incriminé pour le pousser contre la poitrine de son amant. Tu regarde ce genre de choses alors que je suis à côté?

- Mais non, Hayato, c'est un client qui..., tenta de se justifier tant bien que mal le jeune homme en riant nerveusement.

- Client de mes deux! Vous avez rien eu depuis des semaines! riposta sur-le-champ le métis en jetant à terre l'hebdomadaire avec colère.

- Mais... protesta faiblement Takeshi.

- C'est le numéro d'hier en plus ! renchérit aussitôt Hayato en jetant un regard dégoûté à la couverture de la revue érotique.

- Je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et que la vue d'une femme nue ne me fait rien, promit immédiatement le brun en saisissant les mains de son vis-à-vis.

- T'as donc regardé à l'intérieur, enfoiré! cria ce dernier en repoussant avec force les bras de Yamamoto.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Tsuna resta à terre et observa attentivement les deux jeunes se crier dessus avec une légère fascination pendant que ceux-ci, tout en continuant leur dispute, traversaient le couloir pour rentrer dans une officine.  
C'était donc ce genre de personnes qui allaient s'occuper de son cas ? Que Dieu les protège...

Entre-temps, Mukuro et Hibari s'étaient rendus dans le bureau de ce dernier et s'étaient aussitôt mis au travail. Ainsi, Kyoya alluma son ordinateur puis ouvrit un nouveau dossier pour y répertorier tout ce qu'il avait constaté à propos de l'herbivore pendant que l'autre homme s'était contenté de s'allonger sur le canapé après s'être versé une tasse de café de leur machine nouvellement réparée.

- Kufufu~ Ton secrétaire a donc reçu mon cadeau, constata Mukuro avec un amusement suintant à travers tous ses pores en entendant les cris enragés de son propre adjoint.

- La ferme, Ananas, menaça immédiatement Hibari sans lever son nez de son ordinateur. Ou je te mord à mort.

- Il était pour toi, ajouta nonchalamment l'autre jeune homme sans sourciller suite à la menace.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Mais je ne demande que ça~ rétorqua avec un large sourire Mukuro pendant que leurs seconds entraient à leur tour dans le bureau suivis par leur client.

Tsuna observa en silence les quatre hommes qui continuaient à discuter vivement, ne doutant pas qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains s'il n'intervenait pas. Le petit châtain se racla donc bruyamment la gorge et rougit en remarquant les regards curieux des personnes présentes.

- Herbivore, déclara Hibari Kyoya. Que veux-tu?

Tsuna ne savait que dire. Il était venu parce qu'il devait à tout prix contacter le dirigeant de la Fondation. Après tout, seul Hibari était suffisamment doué pour réussir ce qu'il voulait absolument réaliser.  
Il toussota et essuya nerveusement ses mains moites sur la toile beige de son pantalon tout en regardant partout sauf vers l'un des hommes présents.

- Kufufu, finit par rire Mukuro en s'asseyant sans aucune gêne sur le canapé du bureau officiel de la Fondation. Nous arrivons enfin au but... La mission du petit Tsunayoshi-kun~

Ce dernier hocha sa tête avec raideur et se gratta la nuque tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Je vous en supplie, murmura-t-il avec une voix extrêmement grave. Volez le Trinisette.

Hibari arqua un sourcil perplexe. De quoi parlait donc l'herbivore ? Sans même le remarquer, le brun se pencha en avant, un air intrigué sur ses traits glaciaux et il écouta la suite des explications attentivement.

- Mon père est... _était,_ s'étrangla Tsuna avec émotion difficilement contenue, un scientifique de grande réputation. Sawada Iemitsu. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait sur un projet pour produire de l'énergie à partie d'hydrogène pour remplacer celles que l'on utilise couramment. Mais, il y a quelques semaines, il est arrivé à un résultat en utilisant de la nanotechnologie...

- Et il en est mort ! ajouta presque joyeusement Mukuro tout en prenant une face d'enterrement.

Gokudera lui flanqua un coup à l'arrière de la tête et son supérieur poussa une petite plainte suite à la douleur tout en se massant l'épi.

- Continue, fit le secrétaire de l'Ananas sur pattes.

Tsuna acquiesça nerveusement et s'humecta à nouveau les lèvres.  
Remarquant cela, Yamamoto déposa gentiment une tasse de café fumant devant le châtain qui la prit avec un large sourire reconnaissant.  
L'ancien joueur de baseball rougit face au sourire digne de shojo manga qu'il venait de recevoir et se rétrécit sur place en croisant le regard incendiaire de son amant.

- Quelques jours après avoir découvert le Trinisette, continua Tsuna avec une voix rauque, papa est mort d'une balle dans la tête. Les assassins ont laissé une note.

Le jeune fouilla dans les poches de sa large veste qui ne laissait rien entrevoir de son corps et en sortit une enveloppe en papier kraft chiffonnée. Il l'ouvrit en silence et tendit la feuille à Kyoya qui la saisit sans rien dire.  
Ses yeux alertes lurent les mots inscrits et il fronça ses sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, herbivore, ordonna-t-il en lançant la feuille vers Mukuro.

Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et l'examina à son tour en silence. Puis, avec son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres, il répondit.

- Ça, ma chère Alouette, c'est une lettre de défi de la part des Vongola~

Les secondes passèrent pendant que les hommes assimilaient l'information, durant lesquelles Tsuna resta silencieux, prêt à fondre en larme en se remémorant la découverte de la mort de son père. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux mais ne pipa mot.

- Hum... À l'heure qu'il est, les Vongola ont sans doute déjà remonté jusqu'au petit, commenta Gokudera.

- Ça serait dangereux de le laisser rentrer chez lui, accorda son amant avec une moue inquiète.

- Kufufu~ Nous ne faisons pas dans la garde rapprochée...

- J-Je...je vous promets de me faire tout petit alors...s'il vous plaît...ne me laissez pas seul! s'exclama le sujet de leur conversation.

Les larmes de Tsuna coulèrent sur ses joues. Il cacha une partie de son visage dans sa manche et étouffa du mieux qu'il put un sanglot terrifié.

- Je ne vous gênerais pas...je ferais vos corvées et même à manger, mais s'il vous plaît...aidez-moi..., supplia-t-il.

Sa voix s'étant brisée, Tsuna agita ses bras pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage. En bougeant, quelque chose tomba de sa poche et Yamamoto le vit. Il tendit la main sous le regard jaloux et soupçonneux de son petit ami qui lui en voulait toujours pour la revue érotique et s'apprêtait déjà à le faire dormir sur le canapé le soir même. Le japonais lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et prit l'objet.

- Sawada...-san, fit Takeshi se tournant vers leur client.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna..., renifla péniblement celui-ci.

- Tsuna... Cette...disquette... d'où vient-elle? demanda le brun.

- Disket ? répéta avec curiosité le jeune châtain.

Tsuna se calma et baissa son regard vers l'objet entre les mains de Yamamoto. Il le prit et le retourna dans tout les sens.

- C'est quoi une disket?

Tout le monde eu un mouvement de glissade.

- Herbivore, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une disquette ?

- Kufufu~ C'est vrai que c'est une véritable antiquité, commenta Mukuro en enlaçant par derrière son alouette.

Hibari n'apprécia guère ce fait et le lui démontra à coups de tonfa pendant que l'ananas sur pattes évitait habilement les matraques en acier trempé.

- Tch, on a le matériel pour le lire ? s'interrogea à voix basse Gokudera tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Ahah~ et dire qu'on fait tout pour être à la pointe de la technologie, rit gaiement son amant en se grattant la nuque.

- Euh... cette...plaquette, c'est une disket? demanda Tsuna en rougissant nerveusement.

- Disquette. C'est l'ancêtre des CD-ROM si tu préfère, expliqua calmement le secrétaire de l'Alouette avec un large sourire.

- Oh.

Le regard de Tsuna s'illumina face à l'antiquité entre ses mains. Hibari tendit la main et le petit y posa la disquette. Kyoya se leva et alla dans l'autre salle. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et Tsunayoshi, ne sachant que faire, suivit le mouvement. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Yamamoto l'aida à chercher quelque chose. Le châtain resta planté là sans rien faire tandis que Mukuro s'amusait à le détailler afin de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Le brun finit par trouver son bonheur et Yamamoto l'aida à installer la machine. Ils purent ainsi lire la disquette. Quelque chose s'afficha alors à l'écran, une suite de chiffres qui se terminait par un simple point légèrement décalé vers la droite.  
Mukuro s'approcha et les deux patrons sourirent.

- Herbivore, si tu gènes, je te mords à mort, lança subitement Hibari sans se tourner vers le petit Sawada.

- H-Hai! accepta immédiatement ce dernier en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Tch! Et où tu veux le mettre? Y a pas de place ici!

- Kufufu~ Il peut aller chez moi.

- Il ira chez moi, Ananas.

- Heu...ça veut dire que...je peux rester?

- Hn. Cette disquette sera ton paiement.

Ils commencèrent donc à discuter pour savoir comment ils allaient s'occuper de cette affaire, Hibari acceptant à contrecœur de coopérer et Mukuro s'en alla en compagnie des deux secrétaires, laissant seuls les deux autres jeunes.  
Tsuna trembla sous le regard assassin du japonais et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que Kyoya était sortit de la pièce pour aller dieu savait où.  
Le petit châtain se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et jeta un bref regard sur la disquette qui était toujours dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur principal d'Hibari avant de partir rejoindre le brun.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un bureau dont les quatre murs étaient ornés d'écrans plasma gigantesques, un homme aux cheveux blonds et vêtu d'un costume noir à fines rayures hors de prix sourit doucement et appuya sur son interphone.

- Reborn, fit-il avec une voix grave et charmeuse.

- Hm? demanda l'homme au fedora depuis sa chambre où il lustrait son revolver favori.

- Le signal s'est allumé. Tu sais quoi faire.

Reborn fit un sourire carnassier et bondit hors de sa chambre, son revolver correctement rangé dans son holster et son chapeau fétiche à la main.

- Il est temps que l'on se revoie, Dame-Tsuna, murmura-t-il avec délice tout en entrant dans la voiture sportive qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble.

L'observant depuis sa baie vitrée, Giotto sourit à son tour et observa les multiples écrans qui transmettaient tout ce qui se passait dans les différents laboratoires Vongola.  
Le projet Trinisette allait bientôt donner ses fruits.

* * *

**RaR :**

**a.n'onyme : **Eh oui, nous allons innover avec cette histoire. D'ailleurs, si tu savais la fin...

**Linkless-Rena-ch : **La voilà ^^

**Comme le dit si bien inukag9 : Lâchez les reviews ! ^^**


End file.
